goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Clyde and Koreo Kill Bubble Guppies and Gets Grounded
Clyde Philmore had invited his friend Koreo around his house, and they were watching TV. Clyde: I wonder what's on TV. Koreo: Good idea Clyde. TV Announcer: Stay tuned, now it is time for Bubble Guppies on Nickelodeon. Clyde and Koreo were feeling horrified, and Bubble Guppies was on. Molly: Hello, kids! We are the Bubble Guppies! Deema: Swim with me and we'll have some fun! Clyde and Koreo were furious. Clyde: Oh my god, I really hate Bubble Guppies! Koreo: Me too! They whomp! They are all totally big failures! Clyde: Let's see to kill them! Koreo: And we're going to Nickelodeon Headquarters right now! Clyde and Koreo left the lounge and they went out of the house. They went off to Nickelodeon Headquarters, and then then they entered it. Clyde: Here is the Nickelodeon Headquarters! Koreo: Let's go inside! Clyde and Koreo went inside Nickelodeon Headquarters and they walked along the hallway to find the room where the Bubble Guppies were. Then they stopped at the door that leaded to the room where the Bubble Guppies were, and they went inside. They went underwater and confronted the Bubble Guppies. Clyde: Prepare to die, Bubble Dummies! Koreo: You heard Clyde! Time to die, you stupid merpeople! Molly: Hello, kids! We are the Bubble Guppies! Deema: Swim with me and we'll have some fun! Goby: What are your names? Clyde: Clyde Philmore, and everyone sometimes calls me by my first name or my last name. Koreo: Koreo. Oona: Hi, I'm Oona. Goby: I'm Goby. Molly: I'm Molly. Gil: I'm Gil. Nonny: I'm Nonny. Deema: I'm Deema. Do you want to play with us? Clyde: No, we're here to kill you because your show really sucks. Koreo: Yeah, your show whomps. The Bubble Guppies were horrified. Molly: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Deema: No no no no no no no no no! Don't kill us! We are all very sensitive! Clyde: Too bad! You all suck! Koreo: We will use guns to kill you! Clyde: All of you are going to die! Clyde shot Oona, Goby and Molly with his gun, and Koreo shot Gil, Nonny and Deema with his gun. The Bubble Guppies were dead, and Clyde and Koreo were dead. Clyde: Yay! We finally killed the Bubble Guppies! Koreo: Yeah! The Bubble Guppies are dead for good! Back in Clyde's house, Clyde's mum was furious and upset with Clyde, who was sitting on a couch. Clyde's mum: Clyde, how dare you kill the Bubble Guppies?! That was one of my favourite TV shows. Clyde: But it sucks! Clyde's dad came. Clyde's dad: What's going on in here, honey? Clyde's mum: Clyde killed the Bubble Guppies. Clyde's dad got very angry at Clyde and threw a fit. Clyde's dad: Oooooooooooooh! How dare you kill the Bubble Guppies?! That was one of your mother's favourite TV shows! Clyde: But I hate it, I'm sorry, mum and dad. Clyde's dad: Apology not accepted. You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Clyde's mum: For punishment, you will be forced to watch reruns of the Bubble Guppies for until you feel like you're actually there with them. Clyde's dad: Go to your room right now and we will go to the store to buy you Bubble Guppies DVDs! Clyde went to his room, crying. Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Koreo's mum: Koreo, how dare you kill the Bubble Guppies?! That was one of my favourite TV shows. Koreo: But it sucks! Koreo's dad came. Koreo's dad: What's going on in here, honey? Koreo's mum: Koreo killed the Bubble Guppies. Koreo's dad got very angry at Koreo and threw a fit. Koreo's dad: Oooooooooooooh! How dare you kill the Bubble Guppies?! That was one of your mother's favourite TV shows! Koreo: But I hate it, I'm sorry, mum and dad. Koreo's dad: Apology not accepted. You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Koreo's mum: For punishment, you will be forced to watch reruns of the Bubble Guppies for until you feel like you're actually there with them. Koreo's dad: Go to your room right now and we will go to the store to buy you Bubble Guppies DVDs! Koreo went to his room, crying. Koreo: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Steven as Clyde Philmore Joey as Koreo Dave as TV Announcer Julie as Molly Shy Girl as Deema Eric as Goby Amy as Oona Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gil Kidaroo as Nonny Allison as Clyde's dad Diesel as Clyde's mum Paul as Koreo's dad Kimberly as Koreo's mum Category:Clyde Philmore's grounded days Category:Koreo's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff